rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Death From Above
Death From Above is the 14th mission in R.U.S.E. Commanding British units, you must push through German defences and capture their HQ at Grave, then defend that HQ against counterattacks. The Story Thus Far... 'Opening Cutscene' In the opening cutscene, a man approaches General Erich Von Richter in the latter's HQ in Holland, informing him that Prometheus has transmitted again, handing him the reports. As Von Richter reviews the reports, the man expresses concerns about the reliability of the spy. Richter replies with, "His reports are more reliable than those from Berlin. He has earned my trust." 'Mission' After the above cutscene, the mission goes straight to briefing, with Sheridan remarking the operation is going "Slow. Way too slow." After a fierce battle, however, Sheridan's forces managed to sieze and hold the HQ at Grave. Walkthrough Just as the mission starts, send engineers to build supply depots on the two closest supply dumps on your side of the river, but don't worry about the third for now. 'AA Guns' Next you should notice a cluster of AA guns just across the bridge straight ahead. The AA will shread any aircraft you send over, so you'll have to take them out with ground forces. Build a Prototype Base and an Anti-Tank Base and build a recon plane, an Archer tank destroyer, and spend the rest of your money on AVRE artillery from your Prototype Base in that order. Once you have built about 2-3 artillery pieces, send each AVRE in to attack its own individual AA gun. However, as soon as you begin firing on the them, they scatter and take cover in the forests. This is why you built the recon plane. Order the Anson to circle just over the bridge so that it's out of range of the AA in the forest, but close enough that it can detect them. Then activate Radio Silence in the district where the forests with the AA guns are and again order each AVRE to attack its own AA gun. There is also an unarmed Kubelwagen land recon in the forest, destroy it too. Now group all of your Archers and AVREs just on the other side of the bridge. 'Holding the Line' The next threat is a pair of Sturmtigers at 1 o' clock. They can easily be eliminated by dropping two or three paratroopers in the forest just below them and ambushing them, as they take a considerable amount of time to take out with the artillery and Archers. Around this time, a large amout of German armour heads toward you, consisting of Panzers, Marders, and Stugs. The first of usually 2-3 waves consists of 50% decoys, and there is a little infantry support with the following wave(s). Order your AVREs and Archers to attack the armor. After neutrilizing the Sturmtigers, the paratroopers you dropped will help ambush the armor, too. Now, you can also send three AVREs to take out the German MG Nest and tanks across the river (to the right) of the supply dump. Then send the artillery back to your main forces, and now you can build the third supply depot unmatched. There should now be a lull in the battle- time to focus on the secondary objectives! 'Secondary Objectives' By now, the game should have alerted you of at least one of the two secondary objectives: Capture the German Barracks and the Secondary HQ. If not, do them anyway, as the game will tell you as you are. Both are at opposite sides of the map, but are easy to complete 'Barracks' Drop 2-3 paratroopers in the forest across the river from it. Next, move the infantry across the bridge and eliminate the enemy infantry outside the barracks. Now, send one paratrooper to capture the Barracks and the other to capture the supply base just past it. The supply trucks will get destroyed by German armor in the town up the road, but they will get less supplies anyway. If you want, mass several infantry from your new barracks or build some more AVREs and eliminate the Armor in the town. 'Secondary HQ' Again, drop three paratroopers in the forest across the road from the HQ. Ambush the tanks and send one paratrooper to capture the HQ and a second to capture the supply base next to it. 'The HQ Falls' By now, you should of massed at least 6-7 AVREs and 2-3 Archers. Once you do, build a supply depot on the supply dump next to you and begin advancing all of your AVREs and Archers on the HQ, but don't capture or attack it yet. Another wave of German armor is inbound complete with Panzers, decoys, infantry, Marders, and a pair of deadly Jagdpanther advanced tank destroyers. Use your infantry that ambushed the Sturmtigers to ambush some infantry sneaking on a road through a forest from 11 o' clock, and have your armor engage the enemy's armor. The Jadgpanthers, again, are very hard to take out with your armor, so land two more paratroopers in the forest next to them and ambush them. Then, eliminate the bases and remaining enemy units around the HQ, then have infantry capture it. 'The Krauts Counterattack!' You have Grave's HQ, but the mission isn't quite over. The Germans have launched counterattacks hoping to regain it. Have all of your forces attack the enemy units coming from 4 o' clock, consisting mainly of tanks and infantry. Another good idea is to put an anti-tank gun in the forests around Grave guarded by paratroopers. There is also some German armor in Grave, but it wont attack your HQ or units unless you attack it. After the counterattack is foiled, Congratulations! You have siezed Grave! Notes/Trivia *From the moment you begin building AVREs and Archers, don't stop until you have amassed at least six and three, respectively. *If the player clears out the entire map before capturing the enemy HQ, they will not have to fight off a counter-attack. *It is not recommended that you build an Armor Base, or at least not until later in the mission to provide a little extra support as tanks aren't powerful enough for this mission unless in large quantities, and the money spent on the base snd tanks could better be used for other things. *In the mission, the city name says Grave, but Kate mispronounces it as Graves. If looked up on the internet or a map, the real name has no s (Grave). *It is possible to see three or four British Regulars at the top of the map highlighted as enemies and grouped with the German units. It is unknown if this is intentional or a spawning glitch. They are killed by the Red Devils however. See Also *Death From Above (Achievement) *Screaming Eagles *A Bridge Too Far Category:Campaign missions Category:Holland campaign